


run and hide (from my embrace)

by inkin_brushes



Series: Wolf AU (EXO) [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Knotting, M/M, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2018-10-15 20:59:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkin_brushes/pseuds/inkin_brushes
Summary: Sehun drew in a shuddering breath. “Why don’t you?” he whispered. “If you want to claim me, why haven’t you already?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is also exo werewolf knotting fic. except ela's had more plot than mine. i don't. know what i'm doing anymore????????

In the weeks since the fight and subsequent joining of their packs, Sehun still didn’t think that they felt like an actual pack. There was a sense that these people were still their enemies, still foreign and unknown, and everyone remained wary, as though they were all afraid that soon the original members of Kris’s pack would turn on them. 

The feeling persisted, even after Kris’s claiming of Baekhyun that first night, and Chen’s claiming of Suho not long after. Kai seemed unable to accept that there were now members of the pack who were stronger than him, although he didn’t dare start any fights with them, not when he would most certainly be defeated and probably killed. Sehun got the feeling he was thinking more about the consequences for Kyungsoo than for himself, as usual. Chanyeol alternated between snapping and glaring at Kris, and being overly playful with Baekhyun, making sure to sleep next to him at night as though he was afraid Kris would snatch him away again. Suho was spending more and more time away from the pack, completely alone, something that was making them all worried for him. 

Sehun had expected to feel the same way as Kai, and certainly a few members of the pack made him feel antagonistic. Kris seemed like he was always watching over them, and left Sehun hyper aware of his every move just in case he did something the Alpha didn’t like. Yixing just creeped him out, and Xiumin made him uncomfortable because it was impossible to read how truly strong he was in his playful exterior. Luhan seemed harmless enough, but he spent most of his time harassing Kyungsoo and making Kai purposefully angry, so Sehun had decided to leave him well enough alone for now.

Sehun had, however, made a friend in an usual place. 

He raced through the forest on all fours, feeling the wind whip at his face, dodging all the branches that threatened to knock him off his feet. He’d been down by the lake when he’d sensed another pair of eyes watching him. After sniffing the air for a few seconds, he’d taken off as fast as he could, trying to outrace them to camp.

He made it as far as a clearing about half a mile away before a blur of skin and red hair flew out of the trees to his right, slamming into him hard and bringing them both down in a tangle of limbs. Sehun hadn’t been expecting it. He yelped when he felt the brush of teeth against his cheek.

“Get off,” he snapped, twisting his head away. “You’re an asshole.”

“You should pay more attention,” Tao told him. He licked Sehun’s cheek, making Sehun grimace, and then climbed off him. He was shirtless, sweat shining in the hollow of his throat and along his shoulders as a result of his run through the heat of the day. He had less scars than Sehun would have expected, which was probably a signifier that Tao got into less fights than some of his packmates. 

Sehun rolled over and got to his feet, brushing leaves and dirt away from his clothes. “I was almost there,” he grumbled. “You didn’t have to be so rough though, I thought you’d broken one of my ribs.”

Tao hooked his thumbs into his belt hoops, raising an eyebrow at Sehun. “You’re such a delicate princess,” he mocked.

Sehun launched himself at Tao with a snarl. Instead of rolling out of the way, Tao held his ground, grabbing Sehun around the waist and swinging him so that Sehun hit the ground, landing on his back in the dirt with a heartfelt, “Oof.”

The next second Tao was on top of him, his teeth snapping just inches from Sehun’s nose. Sehun laughed, tugging Tao’s shoulders so that they rolled once, twice, three times, managing to stop so that he was on top. He nudged Tao’s temple with his nose. Tao wriggled, his face petulant. “I guess I win,” Sehun said, almost crowing, exhilaration pumping through his veins. It had always been close before, but he’d never managed to win. 

Tao stared up at him, his eyes held open lazily. He lifted a hand and put it around Sehun’s side. Sehun braced himself, not willing to give up his victory that easily. Instead of trying to flip them, Tao clawed down Sehun’s back, not deep enough to even mark Sehun’s skin, but just enough to part the material of Sehun’s shirt, as easily as a knife through butter.

“What—” Sehun craned his neck to look over his shoulder, confused. Tao used his momentary distraction against him, gripping his shoulder and yanking him over so that he was laying on the ground on his back again. In a second, faster than Sehun had ever seen him move, Tao was on top of him, sitting on his stomach, his hands against Sehun’s shoulders. 

Tao stared him in the eye for a long moment, and then lowered his head and hooked his teeth, grown into fangs, gently in the skin of Sehun’s neck. 

“What are you doing?” Sehun asked, his voice pitched a tone higher than normal. Tao’s response was to press his teeth a little harder, his mouth right over Sehun’s jugular. If Sehun moved wrong, or if Tao decided he wanted to, those teeth would rip right into Sehun’s throat, leaving him with no chance. 

Doing his best to keep his neck and head perfectly still, Sehun tried to struggle, tried to buck to dislodge Tao. He’d done it before, it had been easy, but now he couldn’t move an inch. Tao’s weight pressed down on him, his hands pressing Sehun’s shoulders into the ground painfully. Sehun became more desperate, twisting, kicking his legs, his hands pushing ineffectively at Tao’s side. Tao didn’t even seem like he noticed.

Sehun fell still, his chest heaving, drawing in shuddering breath after shuddering breath. All of his exhilaration had drained from him, leaving him shaking. “You’re stronger than me,” he whispered. 

The pressure of Tao’s teeth lessened. He lifted his head and pressed his forehead to Sehun’s, his brown eyes tinted red, pupils dilated. “Yes,” he murmured, his teeth still sharpened into fangs. “Quite a bit stronger.”

“Why did you —”

“Kris said we weren’t allowed to kill any of you. It was obvious that I was so much stronger than you and I didn’t want to really hurt you. I thought you were interesting. You didn’t notice that I was that much stronger.”

Sehun squeezed his eyes shut. He hadn’t noticed. He thought they were almost equal, that Tao was just that bit stronger, as evidenced by how he always won their play fights. But this was different. He could feel it now, like Tao’s strength was a wave that had crashed into him and knocked his world askew. 

Sehun had always considered himself an alpha, someone built to dominate, someone who would never have to submit. But now he was pinned, held down by someone who was so much stronger than him that Sehun couldn’t even wrap his head around it. 

He fell still with a whimper, going limp, tears pricking his eyes. Tao shifted his weight so his hips were further down Sehun’s body, almost aligned with Sehun’s, and then he ground down. Sehun gasped, feeling the hardness of Tao’s cock through the material of his pants. 

When Tao spoke again into Sehun’s ear, his voice was ragged, his hips continuing to grind into Sehun’s. “I want you, Sehun. I want to have you.”

Sehun sobbed, out of fear and shame, but out of something else as well, mixed in; his body was responding to the grinding like he’d been expecting it, like his body _welcomed_ it. “I don’t—” Sehun gasped, trying to squirm away even though he knew it was impossible. 

“I’ve wanted you since the beginning. I could have just dominated you after the fight, taken you however I wanted. I’m strong enough. You see that now, don’t you? I’m _stronger_ than you. It’s my right to have you if I want to. I can claim you if I want, I could just hold you down and fuck you whether you want it or not.”

Sehun drew in a shuddering breath. “Why don’t you?” he whispered. “If you want to claim me, why haven’t you already?”

“Because I don’t want to _claim_ you,” Tao said, and then he smiled, his mouth curving up to reveal the points of his fangs, somewhat pulled back. “Well, I do. But I want you as my _mate_ , Sehun. I don’t just want to fuck you, I want to _have_ you.”

Sehun had always imagined this would go differently. For one, he’d be the one on top, dominating the person he wanted to mate with, more powerful, forcing them to submit to his desire. He’d never expected to be in this position, to be pinned to the ground, light-headed from fear and lust, feeling the strange tug in his gut to submit. Tao was right, after all. If Sehun tried to struggle, tried to tell him no, Tao could just take, could roll him over and mount him and fuck him into submission. 

Having a mate though; that meant protection, that meant no one could touch him. And in his old pack, Sehun had been strong, he had entertained thoughts of leading, but in this pack, he was nothing. He was young and weak, and there could be others out there who were stronger too, who wouldn’t want to merely mate with him, but who would want to hurt him. The thought of Tao’s strength in that situation was comforting, and made it an almost easy decision.

Slowly, deliberately, Sehun tipped his head back, baring his throat in submission, the rustling of the dry leaves under his head breaking through the rushing sounds in his ears. 

He felt pin-pricks of pain as Tao nipped at his throat. Then Tao took his jaw and pulled his head back down, pressing their foreheads together again. “Okay,” he said. Sehun hesitated, then lifted his chin so their lips bumped together awkwardly. 

Tao seemed surprised by that. It had only been a second, but he looked at Sehun like Sehun had struck him. When he lowered his mouth to kiss Sehun again, and again, he seemed almost hesitant, worried. 

_Please_ , Sehun thought, a prayer to some sort of god, whichever one existed up there, as he opened his mouth and let Tao kiss him properly, let him suck Sehun’s tongue into his mouth, let him tear the rest of Sehun’s shirt away from his body. _Please, let this not hurt more than it needs to_.

When Tao pulled away, they were both gasping, Sehun trying to move his hips to press his half-hard cock against Tao’s. Tao pulled away, lifting off Sehun, the sudden loss of pressure both a relief and a disappointment. Tao undid Sehun’s jeans and tugged them down off his hips, letting Sehun kick them away in the end. Sehun lay still, completely naked, completely vulnerable. If Tao wanted to, he could claw Sehun’s belly open, could rip through his throat, could spread Sehun’s legs and fuck right into him. 

Instead, Tao dug into his pockets, his brow creasing, and he pulled out small sachets, three of them, which he dangled in front of Sehun’s face. “I stole these from Kris,” he said proudly. “He probably won’t miss them.”

It was lube, Sehun realised, and he went limp with relief. Perhaps Tao saw, perhaps he could smell it on him, because he leaned down and kissed Sehun, tugging at his bottom lip with his teeth. Sehun’s cock twitched. “I don’t want to hurt you,” Tao said. “I want you to be mine.”

He ripped open one of the sachets and slathered it on his fingers. When he spread Sehun’s legs, it wasn’t to fuck his cock into him, it was to slide two fingers in, cool and slick. He went slowly, but the intrusion, two fingers at once, made Sehun gasp and try to twist away. “You said you wouldn’t hurt me,” he accused, his hips lifting up off the ground.

“I said I didn’t _want_ to hurt you. But does it hurt?” Tao asked, nipping at Sehun’s ear. “Truly?”

No, Sehun realised, it didn’t hurt, it just felt like a violation, those fingers weren’t supposed to be there. Tao slid them out and then back in, hooking them inside Sehun’s body. Sudden pleasure shot through him, making him moan. 

Tao nipped at his ear again. “See?” He moved his fingers, hooking them repeatedly, until Sehun was lifting his hips off the ground again, this time in an attempt at giving Tao more room, inviting him to push in a third one. The added finger made Sehun give a garbled cry which he tried to muffle against his forearm. Tao pulled his arm away from his mouth, making Sehun sob. “I want to hear you,” Tao murmured. 

He began to scissor his fingers, stretching Sehun open, making him gasp from pleasure and a small amount of discomfort. It still felt so strange, to be like this, to be submitting to this. His heels dug into the ground, his body writhing, his cock impossibly hard against his stomach. When he began to fuck his hips helplessly in the air, whining long and low in his throat, Tao growled and pulled his fingers from Sehun’s body in one slick movement. Sehun slumped to the ground, his body trembling. 

Tao grasped his forearm and turned him over, giving Sehun a moment to get his arms out from underneath him. Sehun tried to struggle to his hands and knees but Tao pushed him back down. “No, like this,” he said. “Lie still.”

Sehun lay on his front, his cock trapped beneath his belly against the dirt. He closed his eyes. He heard Tao fumble with his jeans, heard the rustle as he kicked them aside, his heart rate speeding up as his ears even picked up the sound of another sachet of lube being torn, the scent reaching his nose quickly. His senses were on high alert; he almost jumped when Tao’s hands slid between his thighs and spread his legs.

Sehun bit down so hard on his bottom lip that he was surprised he didn’t break the skin, as Tao pressed his cock to his entrance, paused, and then pushed in, faster than Sehun would have liked. He choked out something incomprehensible. 

Tao lay on top of him, covering him with his body, pressing his weight down. He rocked his hips, his cock barely even leaving Sehun’s body. Sehun’s hands scrambled at the ground. It hurt, burned, more than he’d have thought. Tao’s cock filled and stretched him, his weight pressing down to stop Sehun from even squirming away. 

“Relax,” muttered Tao in a hoarse voice. He kissed Sehun’s neck, ripping at the skin with slightly sharpened teeth. He had apparently found a little more leverage because when he rocked his hips again, his cock slid out a fair way and when he fucked back in, Sehun forced his hips back, giving him some room and leverage of his own. 

Tao fucked Sehun hard and fast, and soon the burn had faded away, leaving only the sort of pleasure Sehun hadn’t thought possible. Tao’s cock slid into him easily, his hips slapping against Sehun’s ass. Sehun gasped and whined, wriggling his hips back to meet him with each shallow thrust, his cock rubbing against the ground. 

Tao’s chest pressed against Sehun’s back, pinning him. He gathered Sehun’s wrists and pulled his hands above their heads, holding them against the ground. Sehun’s body arched, pushing his chest further into the ground, the side of his face pressed to the dirt. He moaned helplessly. 

Tao bit at the juncture of Sehun’s neck and shoulder hard, hard enough to bruise without breaking the skin. Sehun shrieked, the pain like pleasure, desperate to be touched, desperate to come, and he bucked. Tao shoved him down, pushing his hips back to the ground, his cock caught again, and continued fucking him, using his knees to spread Sehun’s legs even further. 

Sehun began to sob and whine, eyes squeezed tight. Tao’s teeth clamped down at the back of his neck, a mimicry of how he would tear someone’s throat out in a fight. It felt so good, beyond good, being fucked like this. Sehun could do nothing, couldn’t even move, just lay there limp and submissive, his cock harder than he’d ever known it to be before, leaving him dizzy and unable to catch his breath. It felt good to submit like this, felt _right_ ; Tao was stronger than him, Tao was more powerful, he had Sehun at his whim, and Sehun _wanted_ this.

Tao’s teeth left his neck and he sucked instead, sucked hard enough for Sehun to cry out and jerk. “This feels so good,” Tao grunted into his ear. “I wanted you so badly, I did want to claim you after our first fight but this, this is better.” He bit down on Sehun’s ear. “Scream for me, Sehun.” And somehow his cock fucked even further into Sehun.

Sehun did scream, threw his head back and screamed, from how good this felt, how good it felt to be fucked into submission, from how badly he wanted to orgasm. As he did so, Tao thrust deep into him and stopped, his body holding Sehun still. Sehun felt his cock grow, uncomfortable at first and then painful. It was too much, the knot too big. “No,” he gasped, trying to get away, “no, I—” But it was too late. 

“Relax,” Tao rasped, his forehead pressed to Sehun’s temple, “it’s okay, just — ah!”

He came, his cock pulsing inside Sehun, his gasps of pleasure loud in Sehun’s ear. It seemed to go on forever. When he was done he slumped, his elbows just holding him up enough off Sehun to allow Sehun to breathe.

Sehun had his face turned to the ground, his eyes squeezed shut tight. It hurt, more than he could have imagined, to have the knot inside him, filling him until he felt like he would be split in half. He couldn’t move an inch. He kept his eyes closed, telling himself he wouldn’t cry, he wouldn’t, he was stronger than that. 

Tao licked at the back of Sehun’s neck where he’d bitten earlier. “You’re too tense,” he said. “It hurts, I know, but you’re making it worse.”

Sehun snarled to stop himself from sobbing, and Tao grazed his teeth down the side of his neck in warning. 

“If you want to come, come like this,” Tao told him, one of his hands leaving Sehun’s wrists and stroking down Sehun’s side, soft and sensual. “Come with me filling you, tied together, come with your cock against the ground, come untouched for me.”

He sucked lightly at Sehun’s neck, his hand on Sehun’s side making him shiver. He forced himself to go limp again, and pleasure shot through the pain, the knot pressing against some spot inside of him that had him moaning again. He felt so close, so hard, he hadn’t been touched but he was so full, filled completely. It hurt more than he’d expected but it felt better than he’d expected too, his groin tight.

When Tao clamped his teeth down again on his neck, Sehun came, gasping from the intensity of it. “Yes,” Tao whispered, as Sehun moaned and shuddered and fell still. 

When it was over, Sehun became aware that it was still uncomfortable, the knot still too big inside of him, but it was no longer painful, so he stayed still, waiting. Tao nuzzled his temple for a while, comfortingly. “You’re my mate now,” he said, licking Sehun’s cheek happily. 

“Mmmhmm,” Sehun hummed. He turned his head as best as he could and opened his mouth in silent invitation. The angle was awkward, their mouths barely fitting together, lips sliding over each other. Tao pulled away again and kissed his cheek, behind his ear, the side of his neck.

“You have bite marks on your neck,” Tao informed him. 

“Great,” Sehun muttered, and then squirmed as Tao licked at the indents. 

“Everyone will know you’re mine,” Tao murmured against his skin. “No one will be able to hurt you now.”

“I know,” Sehun whispered. 

There was silence for a short while longer, Tao resuming his nuzzling. Then he lifted off Sehun, his cock sliding out of him. Sehun gasped at the sudden loss of pressure. It felt almost like a shame, to no longer be filled like that, even with the pain. 

He rolled over, watching as Tao struggled to his feet. He located their jeans and tossed Sehun’s so that they landed on his face. Sehun whined at him. “Come on,” Tao said, stepping into his own jeans. “Someone will come looking for us soon, and I’m sure you don’t want them to see you like this.”

With a tired groan, Sehun dragged himself upright. He felt stretched and hollow and sleepy, like there’d been a shift inside of himself. Tao picked up one of the rags of his old shirt and used it to wipe the dirt off Sehun’s face. Sehun let him. Before, he’d have argued, insisted he could do it himself. Now, he let Tao fuss, and take his wrist, and begin dragging him back to camp. 

It was Kai who noticed their return first. His eyes raked over them, taking in their state of undress, Sehun’s front covered in dirt. His eyes narrowed. He bounded over, snatched Sehun’s wrist from Tao’s hand and began sniffing his face. He drew away suddenly. “You smell like him,” he said. “More than usual.”

“I know,” Sehun said, his face flushing. “I just—”

“You mated with him.” There was a soft accusatory noise in Kai’s voice. 

“Yes,” said Tao, pulling Sehun against his chest and pressing their cheeks together, staring at Kai. “He did. He’s mine. He knows how to submit, unlike some people.” 

Kai snarled at him, baring his teeth. Sehun looked at him pleadingly. _Please_ , he thought, trying to get Kai to see. _Leave it be._

The snarl faded as Kai met Sehun’s eyes. Eventually he sniffed. “Yeah, well,” he said, “we all knew Sehun was a bitch, he was the only one who was out of the loop.”

“ _You’re_ a bitch,” Sehun yelled, kicking Kai in the shins.


End file.
